symphogear_fanonfandomcom-20200215-history
User blog:CureLightning/Symphogear Manga Thoughts/Opinions
Hiiiii, I know I’m not really active here and all but I thought it would be fun to share my thoughts on the Symphogear manga! I literally finished it within a few hours (mainly because it was short XD) so it’s a pretty quick read if you ever want to read it. Oh here’s a link by the way if you want to read: https://mangarock.com/manga/mrs-serie-218948 Soooo... I guess I should just put up a spoiler warning if you haven’t read it yet but most of it is pretty similar to the anime’s first season so it’s not that spoilery hehe. Anyway, the plot is more or less the same. Some of the things that were different were that we got more Kanade and Tsubasa stuff in the beginning which I really liked since Kanade didn’t get much screentime in that first episode (mainly bc she died lol). They’re so cute together I swear >.< I would pay good money just to see a special of them working together! And then it gets to the concert where Hibiki is injured, Kanade dies, blah blah blah.... skip to the present and we get some Hibiki and Miku stuff (so much Hibiki and Miku ship moments in the manga AHHHHH) and then Hibiki becomes a Gear user except it never shows her transforming which kinda sucks. Oh yeah we also don’t see much of the fight where Tsubasa fights Chris and then sings the swan song and nearly dies, hehe. Oh well we actually get to see Chris bonding with both Miku and Hibiki after she finds out she was being used by Fine... they even bathed together (and no not with Fine, just clearing that up). It’s actually really touching since Chris feels pretty bad about the things she did and runs off like in the show. And then a lot more stuff is the same except this time Miku and Hibiki don’t fight, Miku gets really sad that she didn’t know that Hibiki was risking her life to help people as a Gear user. I think I liked that better than in the anime if I’m completely honest. Oh and the finale is pretty similar too except we don’t know if they come back since it ends at them leaving to fix the moon... Soooo... yeah the plot was good, I like how there was more Kanade and Tsubasa, there weren’t any of those scenes where Fine talks on the phone in English (I was so confused by that in the anime tbh), and ALL THE HIBIMIKU GOODNESS AHHHH! They were so cute! Heck all of them were super cute! The manga art was super pretty and there were so many things I wanted to screenshot, including a super cute smiling Chris. Honestly the artwork was so much better in the manga than it was in season 1 XD Overall, I really enjoyed the manga! I’m sad there isn’t more than 3 volumes but it’s srill pretty great so I don’t mind too much. I highly recommend it to anyone whether you’ve heard of Symphogear or not lol. Wow I’m bad at reviews, enjoy reading this mess of thoughts! Soooo... yeah, bye! Category:Blog posts